Cookies and Thank yous
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Follow up to Personal Hero. Abby tries to find the right gift to thank Buck for rescuing her
1. Chapter 1

Notes: This is set pre: 1x4

Title: Cookies and Thank yous

author: Cindy Ryan

summary: Follow up to Personal Hero. Abby tries to find the right gift to thank Buck for rescuing her

Abby Clark used to enjoy baking. It was a stress relief; now however she had no time for it. Which was why on a break at work she was surfing online bakeries in the Los Angeles area. She'd changed her mind several times already deleteing cakes, cookie assortments and candy from her cart. With a sigh she leaned back in her chair in the small break room and closed her eyes. The phone she'd been using to shop rested in her lap. The bakery items were for the firefighters. It didn't seem like the right gift but then what do you send someone who saved your life?

Evan had told her the firefighters enjoyed cooking for each other. Perhaps Abby should send them cookware? Kitchen appliance? Gift card? After dropping her off at home two days before and making sure she was settled Evan had once again shaken off her thanks. He'd said he was just glad they'd got there in time. Still Abby felt like she should do something to thank Evan's team who had dropped what they were doing to come to her aid.

There was one thing Abby would very much like to do to thank Buck which would involve no clothes and some wine. Shaking her head at the dirty thoughts Abby opened her eyes and picked up her phone. Going back to where she'd seen reasonably priced cookies Abby selected a large gift basket with a variety of cookies. She checked out and put in the fire station's address before she could change her mind again. Her break over with Abby stood put her phone in her pocket and went back to her computer. 

* * *

"Buck, your girlfriend sent a delivery."Henritta Wilson called from the firehouse's kitchen as Buck walked in the front door.

"Which girlfriend?"Buck asked.

"That reply shouldn't surprise me."The older woman said with an amused shake of her head. "The one we pulled from the elevator."

Henritta saw Evan's face light up and he quickened his pace looking all the world like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Abby? Really? What'd she send?"Buck asked as he reached the kitchen.

"Cookies; not that you need the sugar high."Wilson replied with a chuckle.

Buck shook his head as he looked at the large gift basket that contained from what he could see six metal containers of various kinds of cookies. The bakery had also included a few cake pops.

"I told her she didn't have to thank us..."Evan said trailing off.

"Coping with your life being in danger and having to be saved is different from person to person."Henritta said as she took out a peanut butter cookie. "She needed to show her appreciation in material form; her way of coping."

"There's enough cookies here to feed three stations."Evan said as he dug through the basket.

"Oooh they're fresh baked too."Wilson commented through a mouthful. "Trust me they won't last long."

"What won't last long?"Bobby asked joining them.

"Buck's girlfriend sent cookies."Henritta replied once she'd taken a drink of water. "The one we pulled from the elevator."

"Nice of her."Bobby said with a smile as he reached around Evan to pull up a tin.

"She's not my girlfriend."Evan protested absently. "Since you're both here let's send a picture of us with it so she knows it got here."

Evan placed the gift basket on the kitchen table. It took a few different poses to get the three of them and the cookies in the range of the cell phone's camera for the selfie. Once satsified with the picture Buck saved it put it in a text message and sent it to Abby with the comment of Thanks and yum.

"Thanks and yum?"Wilson read over Evan's left shoulder just before he sent it.

"What? They're cookies what else was I going to say?"Buck responded as he moved away from the table.

Henritta laughed and left the kitchen. As she walked away Buck heard the older woman say.

"You could always thank her in person."

Buck stared down at the chocolate chip cookie in his right hand and sighed. She was right and it was an excuse to see Abby again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cookies and thank yous

author: Cindy Ryan

Halfway through his shift Buck glanced at the wall click. So far it'd been a slow afternoon. It'd been two days since Abby had sent the cookies. He hadn't had time yesterday to visit. If he went on break now he could pop by 911 headquarters and back.

"Hey Bobby ok if I go on break?"Buck asked catching his superior's attention.

"Sure just have your cell on in case we get a call."Bobby instructed.

"Will do."Evan said as he headed for the front door.

"Don't take the engine this time."Bobby said with a smile.

"That's funny."Evan muttered.

Buck reached his jeep. Few minutes later he was on the road. Belatedly Evan realized he was still in uniform. He shrugged couldn't be helped. 

* * *

Abby had just finished a call when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. The front desk receptionist Connie was grinning at her. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"What?"Abby asked the petite twenty something brunette.

"You've been holding out on me."Connie said practically bouncing.

"How so?"Abby asked puzzled.

"There's a hot firefighter here to see you."Connie said gleefully.

"Really?"Abby asked as she stood

"Who is he?"Connie persisted as Abby sought out her supervisor.

"A friend."Abby replied absently.

After getting permission for a short break Abby handed her headset to her relief smiled at Connie and went to the front reception office. She was surprised to find Buck in uniform.

"Hi."Buck greeted stepping forward.

"Hi, this is a surprise."Abby began gesturing to his uniform. "Something wrong?"

Buck glanced down sheepishly and then back at Abby with a smile.

"No, went on break without changing; sorry. Want to step outside for a minute?"Buck asked.

Abby nodded grateful to at least not have her conversation overheard by Connie and fed to the rumor mill which would already be a buzz.

"So what's up?"Abby asked once they were outside.

"Just stopped by to check on you and thank you for the cookies."Buckk replied as he shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "They're half gone already everybody loved them."

"Good."Abby replied with a smile. "Took me forever to decide on what to send."

"You didn't have to…."Buck began.

"I know."Abby finished. "But my rescue wasn't an official call. You guys came even though I was probably out of your range of service. I appreciate everything you and your team did I saved the picture you sent."

Buck smiled and nodded glancing briefly at the passing traffic before looking back.

"How's the head? Any headaches?"Buck asked with concern.

"No, everything's fine."Abby said with a smile.

"Nightmares?"Buck prompted stepping closer.

"No though I've been taking the stairs more."Abby replied with a shiver as she remembered the elevator rescue. "One bright spot of this is more exercise get me into shape."

"Don't blame you for avoiding elevators for awhile."Buck agreed then glanced at his watch. "Better go or Bobby will have my head."

"I should go too."Abby said stepping towards the door.

Buck started up the sidewalk then stopped turning back.

"Abby?"The firefighter called.

"Yeah?"Abby replied glancing back.

"Lunch next week before shift?"Buck asked.

He wanted lunch with her?Abby thought with surprise and a little shock. She managed to smile.

"Sure text me details."Abby responded as she opened the door.

"Great."Buck acknowledged with a grin and headed for his jeep.

Abby shook her head and smiled as she walked back into the main reception area.

"Well?"Connie prompted from the secretary. "You going to tell me about tall, hot and handsome?"

"Maybe someday."Abby replied as she went to the door leading to the main call center. "I have to get back to work."

Abby smiled as she returned to her station and took the headset from her relief. She thought not for the first time since Buck had entered her life that it was amazing the people who crossed your path. Friends came and went with the passage of time; part of life Abby knew but for now she was grateful for whatever it was that had sent Buck into her path.

end


End file.
